dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Like Nothing Before or After
wpNb5eAqoWE , performed by , is the second opening of Dragon Ball Kai anime. It spanned from episodes 99 to 159. Lyrics Romaji Kame- Kamehame-ha Kuraberu Kai? Yume no dekasa de Hariau Kai? Bāsasu Saikyō no raibaru wa jibun Dōmyaku o hashiru Chi ga hi e to tagiri Kōfun mo pawā mo makkusu Sabitsuita mirai Kojiakeraretara Rekishi yo “Kiseki” to yobe Kizutsuku tabi Tsuyoku nareta Da kara yasashisa wa Yowasa ja nai Genkai-kun o Funzuke janpu! Zetsubō-chan mo Hagu shite dansu! Gōjasu! Fukkatsu wa Doragon Bōru ni o-negai! Kame- Kamehame-ha Kuraberu Kai? Yume no dekasa de Hariau Kai? Bāsasu Mirai wa kyōgaku no supekutakuru Kū-zen-zetsu-go! Karada ga ni-senchi Chū ni ukandara Bōken ga hajimaru sain Tabidatsu asa ni wa Dare no senaka ni moOn the morning of departure, on everyone’s back, Hikari no tsubasa ga aru Mazu jibun to Tatakawanakya Don’na kanashimi mo Taosenai ze Aishū-san o Kusuguri sumairu! Gyakkyō-don mo Tsurarete pīsu! Ōrai! Chikyū ni Happī jūden shinakucha Kame- Kamehame-ha　Kuraberu Kai? Yume no dekasa de Hariau Kai? Bāsasu　Mirai wa kyōgaku no supekutakuru Hoshi o kazoete Gomakasu Kai? Nami da wa kyō mo Shoppai Kai? Hātobureiku! Itami wa Kimi ni ai ga aru kara… Genkai-kun o Funzuke janpu! Zetsubō-chan mo Hagu shite dansu! Gōjasu! Fukkatsu wa Doragon Bōru ni o-negai! Kame- Kamehame-ha Kuraberu Kai? Yume no dekasa de Hariau Kai? Bāsasu Mirai wa kyōgaku no supekutakuru Kū-zen-zetsu-go! English Wanna compare Kame- Kamehame-ha’s? (Kai!) Wanna shout over whose dream is huger? (Kai!) Face off! Your mightiest rival is yourself The blood rushing through my veins seethes into fire My excitement and power are at their max If we can wrench open the rusted door to the future Then let history call it a “miracle” Whenever I was hurt, I was able to get stronger That’s why kindness isn’t weakness! Step on Mr. Limits and jump! Embrace Miss Despair and dance! Gorgeous! Revival is Just a wish on the Dragon Balls away! Wanna compare Kame- Kamehame-ha’s? (Kai!) Wanna shout over whose dream is huger? (Kai!) Face off! The future will be an astounding spectacle— Like nothing before or after! When my body floats 2 cm in the air It’s a sign that an adventure will begin On the morning of departure, on everyone’s back, There are wings of light If you don’t fight with yourself first, You won’t be able to defeat sadness of any kind! Tickle Mr. Sorrow, and smile! Even Lord Adversity gets caught up in peace! We need to give the Earth A Happiness Charge! Wanna compare Kame- Kamehame-ha’s? (Kai!) Wanna shout over whose dream is huger? (Kai!) Face off! Your mightiest rival is yourself Are you gonna pretend you’re counting the stars? (Kai!) Are your tears salty again today? (Kai!) Heartbreak! Your pain is Because you have love… Step on Mr. Limits and jump! Embrace Miss Despair and dance! Gorgeous! Revival is Just a wish on the Dragon Balls away! Wanna compare Kame- Kamehame-ha’s? (Kai!) Wanna shout over whose dream is huger? (Kai!) Face off! The future will be an astounding spectacle— Like nothing before or after! Characters Characters in orer of appearence: * Shenron * Son Gokū * Son Gohan * Son Goten * Trunks * Vegeta * Bulma * Chaozu * Chi-Chi * Kulilin * Lazuli * Mark * Marron * Kame-Sennin * Oolong * Piccolo * Pu'ar * Tenshinhan * Videl * Yamcha * Dabura * Babidi * Majin Boo (Good) * Majin Boo (Evil) * Vegetto * Gotenks * Majin Boo (Pure) Category:Songs Category:Openings